


Agent Silver

by brelovescats



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, F/F, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:12:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4599348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brelovescats/pseuds/brelovescats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Allison you knew is gone. She is a spy. The best in the business besides her father. In order to complete an important mission,Allison has to stay in a fake relationship with model Isaac Lahey. What happens when Allison begins to have feelings for the shy,misunderstood model/billionaire who sends her flowers and poems every Friday? Will Allison risk her father's wrath,her cover and the spy organization's identity all over a boy? Or will Allison stick to the plan and steal intel,money,jewels and a few hearts on the way?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Centaurs and A Dead Shapeshifter

**Author's Note:**

> The Centaur:http://orig07.deviantart.net/cb78/f/2009/018/8/4/centaur_by_tiger_of_snow.jpg  
> The Doors:https://c2.staticflickr.com/4/3119/2687205048_f88916aca9_z.jpg?zz=1  
> Model Isaac:http://vignette1.wikia.nocookie.net/swfanon/images/9/91/Daniel_Sharman.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20120902155407  
> The Organization:https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/ae/a4/d0/aea4d01cb7e579e5785c5fe97fa6d948.jpg

I push up my glasses. "Agent Silver. We have a case for you." I smile as the boss announces that over the intercom. Every agent and slave can hear it. It puts them in their place. As the top agent in this division,I have to constantly stay on top. I don't ever have to worry about nuisances like relationships and family. I have no family. When I was seven,my mother died in a car accident. The drunk driver that hit her was killed by my sabre. The French sword was my mother's. I adopted it the night she was killed. My mother would have wanted it that way. My father wasn't in the car with her when it happened. I am grateful for that,but he isn't. He wishes he could of died with her. He constantly exclaims that maybe her death was a sign that I should have never been born. My dad is the boss. He runs the organization. It's the top knowledge center for spies organization in 30 years because of him. My father is getting old though. It's time for him to retire. He refuses to believe it though. This case could force him to believe. It all depends on my performance on this mission.

I walk through the long wide hallway. I watch as my slaves walk behind me. They are centaurs. One of them offers their back to me. In centaur culture,a centaur that offers their back to a human respects them and loves them. I place my hand to the female centaur's stomach. She grins,hopeful. I smile at her. I accept the offer. The centaur beams with pride. In centaur culture,to be rejected by a human you asked to ride you is shameful and degrading. In worst cases,the centaur is exiled and treated like a lame horse. Lame horses are usually killed for their wounds and disabilities. To be treated as such is a horrible insult to the centaur. 

" I am called Emi. My name means various things. Including:blessing,favor,or beautiful picture." The centaur offers shyly. Slaves are usually punished for talking so she is taking a huge risk right now. She must either be stupid or really respect me. She could have a crush on me though. All centaurs are bisexual. Male centaurs are metrosexual and female centaurs are usually genderless. It is rare for one like her. Her hair is quite outstanding. She also wears flowers in her hair. Her tail is braided. She embraces the fact that she is female. Her prominent large boobs make it well known what gender she is. As she continues to walk,I rub them. Emi stops and puts her hands on mine. I let go of her and unbraid her hair. I do the same to her tail.

"Are you Japanese,Emi?" I say after a long silence. The other centaurs glare at her,very jealous that I haven't looked at them since I climbed onto Emi's back. Emi seems to be surprised with how I know that. I watch as she relaxes. She must not like her origin. Maybe she wishes she was born different.

"I am,Agent Silver." I wince at her tone of voice. Her voice is cold and hard. It must be a touchy subject. I need to make sure this centaur understands I meant her no harm. I gently comb her hair with a comb I find in her saddle bag. I feed her a sugar cube as well. She smiles at my ministrations. She seems to know what I'm doing. The awesome thing is that she seems to love that. We soon end up in front of my father's doors. I slide off of Emi's back and onto the floor. Being on the solid ground feels different from being on the back of a centaur so like it's expected, I become dizzy. Emi steadies me with her arms. She lowers her head to do this innocent act and I kiss her forehead. She is kind and is unwavering with her kindness. She deserves some affection. Centaurs are social,affectionate beings. It is a known fact that they crave affection. Emi hums,content. She nods once at me,the move serious and kind.

I understand how much it means to her. I smile back at her. I take a deep breath and push open the doors. "Took you long enough."

"I can say the same about how long is takes you to die already."

"How I love our friendly banter..."

"Watch your back,Stilinski."

"Don't harm my pack then,Hunter."

"That was in the past."

"Doesn't mean you didn't singlehandedly kill millions of innocent defenseless supernatural beings."

"I love that fact that your father - The Shapeshifter King - was a part of the number of those who died."

"I am glad my uncle killed your mother."

"Get out."

"OH! Did I strike a nerve?"

"No. I can't stand the sight of failure for too long. It becomes sickening to one as my highest ranking."

"Shut up."

"Bye,asshole."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison is told about her mission.

"Are you trying to prove to me how childish you are? Stiles is a slave. He's one of mine. He's new. Soon we will make it official between us." I see Stiles wince at that. Whenever an agent or someone in power says they are going to 'make it official' with their slave,it usually means raping them. Stiles is not my friend,but I still don't want him to be raped. I wonder if I can change his mind. Stiles has feelings for Derek. Derek is a centaur. Stiles is half snake and half human. He's very flexible and gorgeous. He'll be perfect for Derek. Sometimes Derek becomes a werewolf and I know he'll like bending Stiles over a table for a quickie. I know Stiles will like that too. He always stares at Derek. He also stares at my secretary Lydia Martin. That's because they use to be friends. He used to be friends with Scott McCall. That was his best friend. That all changed when they hacked a school's database for information on Derek Hale. Derek was put under our protection,Scott and Stiles became slaves and Lydia became my secretary based off her knowledge of the crime. She was helpful. She helped us capture them all. Derek is a well treated slave. Stiles and Scott...Not that much.

 

"Actually,Boss...I have had a crush on Stiles for two years now and I would love to own him instead of you." Stiles nearly snaps his neck to look at me. My father just turns slowly. I hope he can't see through me. I know how rough he is in bed. Three days after my mother's death,he broke a woman's leg during a night of pleasure with her. I can't have that happen to Stiles. Plus,I can reunite Stiles with Lydia and Scott. Every though people are terrified to be my friend,I'm sure Stiles deserves a couple of friends. In this line of work,he's going to need them.

 

"I figured you would want him someday. You can have him." I nod,trying hard not to jump up and down. I just saved Stiles from the claws of death. Stiles stares at me in disbelief. He walks over to me. He stands next to me. He turns to me,questionably. He must be waiting for an explanation or instruction.

 

"Stand next to Emi the centaur. She is most likely wringing her hands in worry over me. She has blue eyes. She showcases her female side. You will find her easily." Stiles nods. As he passes me, he whispers into my ear.

 

"Thank you,Agent Silver."

 

I nod and he smiles at me. I turn to my father and square my shoulders once Stiles' leaves. He watches me. I watch him for any sign of vulnerability. I spot it right as I am about to dismiss him as strong. His shoulder is limp. He must of fought someone. But my father has not been on a mission since mother died. There is no way he could of gotten that injury in a fair fight.

 

"Are the attackers still here?" His eyes grow wide with anger. I smirk at him. He picks up the vase closest to him and throws it at me. I slice it with my sabre. I throw a throwing star and it stabs his shirt,pinning him to the wall behind him. He has to realize that I only want to help. I want him to step down. It is the only way to keep him safe. This is the first time an intruder has attacked him and the first time the organization has been infiltrated. This is a big deal. He needs to let me handle this. I walk up to him. I slap him across his face. I hold my ground when he backhands me in retaliation. That's what I wanted to happen. It's a test of his strength. It's waning. He is not well. Then I notice the scar on the side of his neck. I run a finger over it. It's throbbing so blood is trying to get there,but from how big it is and how well it's closed up,I can tell that this has been here for quite some time. It happened a while ago and he chose not to alert the organization? Or me? I pull my crossbow off of my back and pull an arrow out of the quiver.

 

"Why didn't you tell me?" I use the voice I use with people who will be dead soon. The voice is calm yet deadly. My father just laughs. I adjust my aim so it's pointed at the side of his neck. My father doesn't laugh. He is smiling right now. He can't be my father. My father loves Stiles and has killed everyone who looks at Stiles for too long. I have been threatened each and every time I've asked to have Stiles. This isn't my father. This is an imposter.

 

"Dad? When Mom died,do you remember who killed her?" The man freezes. He looks at me. He looks scared. My father never looks scared.

 

"I killed her?" I smile at him. He smiles back at me unsure.

 

"No. A drunk driver did. You know who killed him? I did. With this sabre at my waist. I'm going to kill you with this arrow. It's laced with wolfsbane. I know you're a werewolf. When I pointed the arrow at you,your claws slipped out. Bye,fake." I shoot him in his scar. He howls and I shoot him again. I grab my sabre and slice off his head with one strike. I kick his head when it hits the ground. I giggle when his mouth continues to choke on blood though he now doesn't have a throat. I grab my father's phone and unlock it.

 

A video starts. It shows my father's face. He starts to talk. "You now own the organization. Your last mission is to pose as Isaac Lahey's girlfriend so when he steals all of the world's treasures,you can arrest him with photographic evidence of his crimes. He is a model working for Stargazer Incorporated. In order to find me before a killer kills me,you have to make it look good. I'm sorry for not being the father you wanted. I'm so sorry,Allison. I love you. I hope you love me too." The video cuts off and no matter how many times I try to restart it,there is no extra seconds or minutes left.

 

"I do love you,Dad. I'm sorry too. For not being the daughter you wanted after Mom died. I will complete this mission for you because I will honor your words."


End file.
